goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Villains (film)
''Villains ''is an upcoming American superhero-comedy film written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, produced by Kevin Feige, and co-written by Edgar Wright, Joe Cornish, and Ashton Kutcher. It will be produced by Vyond Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film stars Ashton Kuthcer as Joshua Simmons / Pigman alongside Jennifer Lawrence, James Franco, Patrick Wilson, Nick Jonas, Wood Harris, Ice Cube, Nick Kroll, Tom Hiddleston, Kristen Wiig, Ben Stiller, and Alec Baldwin. In Villains, former superhero Pigman decides to create a new super-villain after the world is shown to not need superheroes anymore due to Securetron being invented. Villains ''is set to be released on October 26, 2018 in the United States, in IMAX and 3D. Synopsis A former superhero decides to create a new supervillain after new technology is shown to no longer need superheroes. Cast * Ashton Kutcher as Joshua Simmons / Pigman: A former superhero who currently works at Wal-Mart as a grocery bagger in the store. Regarding Kutcher's casting, producer Kevin Feige said, "Look at that origin of the petty crook who comes into contact with a suit and does his best to make good, and then look at someone like Paul Rudd, who can do slightly unsavory things like break into people's houses and still be charming and who you root for and whose redemption you will find satisfaction in." Directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miler compared Simmons to Paul Rudd's character [[wikipedia:Ant-Man (Scott Lang)|''Ant-Man]], saying, "He's a guy trying to create a new life for himself and find redemption." To get in shape for the role, Kutcher worked with trainers and cut alcohol, fried foods, and carbohydrates out of his diet. Kutcher stated that in preparation for his role, he "basically didn't eat anything for about a year ... I took the Chris Pratt approach to training for an action movie. Eliminate anything fun for a year and then you can play a hero." Kutcher signed a multi-film contract with Vyond, with Feige saying it was "three films-plus-plus to appear in other things. * Jennifer Lawrence as Lila De Mitchell: The daughter of Ben Blackett and Jennifer De Mitchell who helps Terry Cross create and take over the world using Securetron. Throughout the film, Mitchell drives closer and closer to becoming a hero. Lawrence described her character as "capable, strong, and kick-ass", but said that being raised by two superheroes resulted in Hope being "a pretty screwed up human being... and the clear message sent by my name is that I'm not a big fan of my father and so I took my mother's name." She added that De Mitchell's "arc in the movie is trying to find a relationship" with Pym. Originally cast by Wright, Lawrence was reluctant to take the role after he left the project until she read the revised script and got a chance to meet with Reed. Feige said that de Mitchell was the more obvious choice to take up the mantle of a superhero, being "infinitely more capable of actually being a superhero" than Lang, and that the reason she does not is because of Pym's experience with losing her mother, rather than sexism, which Feige felt would not be a problem for Pym in modern times. Lawrence signed a multi-film contract with Vyond. * James Franco as TBA * Patrick Wilson as TBA * Nick Jonas as TBA * Wood Harris as TBA * Ice Cube as TBA * Nick Kroll as TBA * Tom Hiddleston as TBA * Kristen Wiig as TBA * Ben Stiller as TBA * Alec Baldwin as TBA More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Villains is scheduled to be released in the United States on October 26, 2018. Marketing For the Disney panel at Comic Con Experience 2017, Miller and Kutcher appeared in a video from the film's set to promote it. A teaser for the film was released in January 2018, which Dani Di Placido called "comically overwhelming" for Forbes. He felt this was a major success by Disney given the teaser was meant to win over some fans for the movie. The fact that the teaser included some elements from the movie was shown as some praise. Box office projection In December 2017, a survey from Fandango indicated that Villains was one of the most anticipated films of 2018. Initial projections in June 2018 have the film grossing between $110-$130 million in its opening weekend in the United States and Canada. Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Filmed in IMAX 3D Category:2018 films Category:2018 Films